Tout pour être à tes côtés
by Nemeseia
Summary: Prochain Roi du royaume Jaune, la peur s'insufflera dans le coeur de Kise. Il accourra alors jusqu'à l'océan pour s'y confesser, sans penser être entendu par une personne dont la silhouette illustre certains contes mythiques et effraie bon nombre de marins. Une rencontre entre deux mondes, où chacun rêve et idéalise la liberté de l'autre sans en connaître les contraintes.
1. I

**Titre :** Tout pour être à tes côtés.

**Pairing : **Kise x Kuroko.

**Rating :** T.

**Genre : **UA. Fantasy, Romance.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages utilisés ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le thème englobe aussi le monde sous-marin, et je me suis grande inspirée du conte _La Petite Sirène_ de Hans Christian Andersen, l'auteur de ce conte.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année remplit de merveilles et j'espère aussi que vous avez été gâtés à Noël !

Ce projet est avant tout un petit cadeau pour ma bêta** Louna Ashasou** - bien que son anniversaire était en Novembre. Ainsi cette histoire est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, de Noël, et tu sauras que ton petit papillon rouge en origami est posé à côté de mon ordinateur, éclairé par ma petite lampe de bureau.

Mais vous lecteurs, ne vous en faites pas haha ! Ce projet a été supervisé et corrigé par quatre mains qui appartiennent à ma chère **Riddikuluss** et **Vyersdra** que je remercie de tout coeur pour avoir aussi accepté de corriger ce chapitre et les suivants. Enfin, je vous remercie toutes les deux les filles, vous êtes extra.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tout pour être à tes côtés<span>****  
><span>**

**I**

Dans des temps très anciens, une légende persistait parmi les mœurs de l'époque : une histoire surnaturelle qui alliait l'humanité et l'océan, une histoire que les mères contaient à leurs enfants pour les endormir et les faire rêver de mille et une merveilles. Cette histoire qui n'avait rien de très banal, qu'aucun aurait pu penser vraie, mais qui avait pourtant bel et bien existé : deux personnes ainsi que leur entourage l'avaient vue de leurs propres yeux. Sous terre, dans les profondeurs où l'accès y était improbable, des hommes sauraient décrire cette légende comme s'ils y étaient et voyaient sous leurs yeux l'histoire se dérouler.

A l'intérieur de ce monde, il existait un splendide palais reconnu de tous pour sa richesse, sa puissance et les cœurs nobles qui le peuplaient. Le Roi du royaume Jaune était apprécié de tous, et plus les années passaient, plus la puissance du royaume augmentait. Le domaine resplendissait comme les rayons du Soleil en pleine après-midi : chaud, doux ainsi que chaleureux, où il y faisait bon vivre. Le Roi devenait toutefois de plus en plus vieux, de plus en plus inapte à gouverner et commençait dès lors à sentir un vent défavorable souffler sur ses épaules. Ce Roi avait engendré trois beaux enfants ; les plus beaux du pays, dont notamment deux magnifiques filles qui avaient toutes deux déjà un époux dans les contrées voisines, ainsi que son dernier enfant qui se révélait être un garçon aux cheveux aussi blonds que les blés et au regard aussi sucré que le chocolat.

Dans une immense chambre qu'était celle du Roi, son serviteur personnel avait amené ce dernier enfant d'une élégance sans pareille sous la demande de son souverain attelé au lit.

« Oh mon fils, mon unique garçon… Ecoute-moi bien, ouvre grands tes oreilles. Je me fais vieux, je ne pourrais bientôt plus gouverner ce royaume, alors je veux que tu prennes ma place. Tu en seras capable, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es si grand et si fort, et beau par-dessus le marché. Tu réussiras. »

Tenant à l'intérieur de ses mains celle ridée de son père, le prince acquiesça péniblement. Il le vit esquisser un sourire sur ses joues creuses et sentit son cœur se contracter davantage. La chambre où ils se situaient, dans laquelle son paternel résidait pour se reposer, était des plus magnifiques : les décorations remplissaient chacun des murs d'ornements dorés en tout genre, des draps de soie qui s'alliaient parfaitement avec les meubles finement découpés qui entouraient le lit.

Le prince quitta la chambre pour laisser son géniteur se reposer et décida de rejoindre l'océan, sentir le vent marin caresser ses joues et entendre le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers en remplacement de cette voix qui résonnait. Il ignora de ce fait ses serviteurs ainsi que les amis de la famille qui s'inquiétèrent de la santé de son père, continuant toujours d'avancer pour rejoindre la mer qui au fond de lui l'appelait. Il le sentait.

Les portes du château dépassées, le prince se mit à courir sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Une attraction particulière le poussa à retrouver au plus vite la mer, comme si cela en devenait un besoin vital. Son cœur rebondissait contre sa poitrine à chacune de ses foulées, son souffle se cala de lui-même à sa course et ses cheveux blonds aussi fins que le fil de la plus belle soie imaginable caressaient le vent gracieusement.

Sur le haut d'un rocher, le prince s'arrêta brusquement et se tint droit tout en faisant face à l'océan. Il reprit sa respiration par de grandes bouffées d'air avant d'étendre ses bras sur les côtés, fermant ses yeux pour rapidement se laisser bercer par ce vent qu'il avait tant désiré pendant ces dernières minutes. Le prince resta longtemps dans cette position. Il ne dit ni ne fit rien d'autre. Son unique but pour l'instant était de profiter de sa liberté, tant qu'il l'avait encore ; faire ce qu'il avait envie pendant autant de temps qu'il le souhaitait, sans que quelqu'un vienne le déranger pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Diriger tout un royaume, contrôler des milliers de vie, le prince était effrayé. Il ne savait pas s'il était assez fort pour supporter un tel rôle. Il n'avait pas la carrure ni la prestance de son paternel. Rester le prince à tout jamais lui correspondait très bien. Finalement, le jeune homme s'assit contre le rocher sur lequel il était posé depuis un certain temps. Il entoura de ses bras ses genoux et posa ensuite son menton sur ces derniers, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité que lui offrait l'océan.

Le futur Roi du Royaume Jaune n'était sûrement pas conscient que derrière un récif une étrange personne l'observait attentivement. Petit à petit, la nuit commença à tomber sur l'océan, dont l'eau précédemment aussi éclatante que l'émeraude, se recouvrit désormais d'un voile aussi sombre que l'onyx. Le temps se rafraîchit mais le prince n'en ressentit rien. Il était perdu dans ses pensées les plus lointaines.

« Que dois-je faire ? Je ne puis dire non à mon père, mais je ne peux pas prendre sa relève. Je ne suis pas vaillant et préfère avoir le nez en l'air et flâner à longueur de journée plutôt que remplir tristement des documents. Que dois-je faire ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être aussi libre que l'océan ? »

A cause du calme qui englobait la totalité de la mer ainsi que la plage se situant derrière le prince, rien ne put faire obstacle à la propagation de sa question dans les environs. Les vagues continuèrent de frapper contre les rochers, l'écume venant parfois s'amuser avec les chaussures du prince qui était resté dans la même position. Par moment, le chant des oiseaux retentissait au-dessus de sa tête sans qu'il ne la relève. Le vent, quant à lui, continuait de jouer à emmêler ses cheveux pour en faire de légères bouclettes, comme si des doigts lui avaient pris quelques-unes de ses mèches pour les faire tourner tout autour dans une danse infernale avant de les relâcher et les laisser tomber pour en prendre d'autres.

« Pourquoi n'écouteriez-vous pas votre cœur, messire ? » Souffla une voix inconnue.

Le prince fut surpris de trouver écho à sa question. Il observa avec intérêt ce qui l'entourait, y prêtant une attention particulière pour chercher l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix aussi douce et légère que les vagues rejoignant la berge. Ses yeux ambrés fixèrent dès lors cette silhouette incertaine qui reposait sa main droite contre un petit récif non loin de lui. Les rayons de la Lune éclairaient ses cheveux aussi bleus que la mer en pleine journée tandis que ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin brillaient d'une lueur enchanteresse. Son torse dénudé dévoilait une musculature inexistante, mais une peau bien pâle. Le reste de son corps ne lui parut pas visible puisque camouflé par l'eau.

« Qui es-tu ? interrogea-t-il en se redressant sur ses jambes.

— Inutile de prendre peur ou de vous énerver, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

— Qui es-tu ? » Se répéta le prince d'une voix plus ferme que précédemment.

Un soupir emporta l'inconnu qui ferma un court instant ses yeux avant de les ouvrir de nouveau. Cet étrange garçon qui se baignait à une heure pareille avait un visage des plus sereins, aussi calme et doux que la mer sans intempérie.

« Ce n'est pas en vous énervant que vous obtiendrez ce que vous désirez, messire. Mon nom est Kuroko Tetsuya, enchanté. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le bord des lèvres de ce garçon qui fit tomber sa main du récif pour la plonger dans l'eau. Il nagea ensuite pour se rapprocher du prince. Le fait de ne pas avoir quitté des yeux Kuroko permit au prince de voir sa façon unique de nager : n'usant aucunement de ses bras, ce fut comme si il roulait sur les faibles vagues qui l'emmenaient de ce fait elles-mêmes à lui.

Les sourcils froncés, le prince chercha à comprendre. Il avait appris à nager comme tout le monde à son plus jeune âge et avait donc pris l'habitude de voir d'autres personnes nager tout comme lui. Seulement ce soir, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une personne utiliser une telle façon pour avancer dans l'eau. La méthode utilisée par ce garçon était hypnotique. Ce même garçon qui attrapa dans le creux de sa main un des rochers où se trouvait le prince, son torse sortant une nouvelle fois de l'eau. Les gouttelettes ruisselèrent ainsi contre sa poitrine, éclairées par les rayons de la Lune.

« Et vous, qui êtes-vous messire ? »

La question surprit le prince. Son nom était connu de tous. Personne ne l'ignorait sans même qu'il n'ait eu besoin de le dire à voix haute, et sa réputation s'étendait au point où il n'avait pas à rencontrer un à un tous les habitants du royaume pour que son nom soit connu. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ce garçon l'ignorait ?

« Je suis Kise Ryōta, troisième enfant du Roi de ce Royaume.

— Et comment est votre Roi ? » S'intéressa dès lors Kuroko.

Davantage surpris par cette deuxième question, le dénommé Kise y répondit cependant. Il ne tarit pas d'éloges son père, contant le moindre de ses exploits avec de toute évidence une admiration sans borne décelable par l'intonation de sa voix. Le jeune homme accompagna ensuite ses récits par des gestes, mimant des combats d'épées où il en ressortit vainqueur sous les yeux émerveillés de Kuroko.

Une fois son histoire terminée, Kise s'assit de nouveau tout en se penchant vers le bord pour discerner son interlocuteur. Le prince n'avait pas peur du vide ni même de tomber dans l'eau par mégarde.

« Votre Roi semble admirable, mais il est impossible qu'il puisse battre le mien. »

L'audace de Kuroko énerva Kise plus que ne le surprit. Un autre Roi plus fort que son père ? Ce n'était pas possible. Kuroko ne pouvait que mentir et vanter son Roi stupide. Dès lors, le prince voulut répondre à l'affront de ce garçon mais subitement une voix l'appela. Il s'agissait de son maître d'études étant parti à sa recherche en ne le voyant pas arriver. Kise dut alors détourner son attention de Kuroko pendant un laps de temps, seulement, quand il se retourna pour lui répondre enfin, seules les vagues contre les rochers lui répondirent. Il n'y eut plus aucune trace de ce garçon.

Plongé à quelques mètres sous l'eau, Kuroko observa les rayons de la Lune se mélangeant avec l'eau à la surface. Il étendit ses bras avant de fermer les yeux et laissa sa nageoire caudale où deux plus petites nageoires bleuâtres s'agitaient de bas en haut à un rythme soutenu. Lentement il roula sur le côté avant de se mettre à nager pour rejoindre son palais, ses bras le long de son corps. Des personnes avaient sûrement remarqué son absence puisque il fut attendu à l'entrée du palais. Parmi ces deux personnes, le Roi de Kuroko le regarda fixement avant de lui confier de se méfier des humains. Personne ne pouvait savoir à quoi s'attendre avec cette espèce.

« Les humains sont néfastes, Tetsuya. Ils sont perfides, égoïstes et penseront toujours à eux avant de songer aux autres. Les humains sont mauvais, alors fais-moi le plaisir de ne plus jamais les revoir, Tetsuya. »

Les jours qui suivirent cette étrange rencontre sous les étoiles et l'air marin, Kise fut bien incapable de retirer le visage de cet homme de son esprit. Lorsque le soir il partait se coucher, la voix de Kuroko venait caresser ses oreilles telle une douce mélodie enivrante. Alors Kise se replongeait inlassablement dans le souvenir de cette soirée, la scène s'animant sous ses paupières tel un feu incapable de s'éteindre. Une chose jusqu'alors insoupçonnée s'était allumée en lui. Il était tout à fait possible pour Kise de se rappeler du moindre détail et pour rien au monde il ne pourrait oublier le regard atypique de ce garçon ; des orbes d'un bleu éclatant, ne rivalisant aucunement avec n'importe quelle pierre précieuse sans pour autant dévoiler tous leurs secrets. Un regard neutre, sans jugement et sans expression particulière, ne demandant qu'à être façonné par ce monde qui l'entourait.

L'erreur de Kise fut peut-être de ressentir le besoin évident de retrouver ce garçon, tout en ayant la ferme attention de le revoir un jour. Ou bien était-ce aussi bien la faute de ces instructeurs qui préféraient remplir la tête du prochain Roi en lui empêchant de découvrir le monde, ses mystères ainsi que ses joyeuses surprises. Personne ne pouvait rester enfermer indéfiniment dans une cage, aussi grande ou minuscule soit-elle.

De son côté, Kuroko n'avait de cesse de regarder les rayons du Soleil se hasarder par-dessus les vagues avant d'être camouflés. Ce n'était pas une histoire de découvrir si ces derniers comptaient revenir ou bien l'abandonner, le souci était que Kuroko avait la tête remplie de questions sans réponses. Que pouvait-il se trouver derrière ces marais ? Qu'avait-il après le ciel et les nuages ? Est-ce que les humains vivaient dans un palais submergé par l'eau, et pouvaient-ils ou non discuter avec les poissons et nager parmi un groupe de dauphins ? Savaient-ils chanter ? Kuroko tendit sa main droite vers le sommet de l'eau sans pour autant que ses doigts n'en dépassent. En tant que sirène il était dans l'obligation de demeurer sous l'océan sans pouvoir espérer une unique seconde pouvoir s'en échapper. Cet endroit était sa maison, sa prison, sa vie ainsi que sa prochaine mort. Tout allait se dérouler dans cet endroit.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me promener hors de l'océan, mon Roi ? »

Un rictus s'étira sur les lèvres du nouveau venu qui ne pouvait décidément pas camoufler sa présence aux oreilles attentives de son compère. Kuroko fit dès lors retomber son bras pour se tourner dans sa direction et comprendre de quoi il en ressortait. Le passage de nombreux poissons créèrent de légères vagues tout autour d'eux, ainsi que des bulles qui eurent la chance de remonter jusqu'à la surface. Leurs cheveux dansaient majestueusement selon le courant de l'eau, créant un mélange de bleu et de rouge qui était la caractéristique de leur cuir chevelu.

« Que penses-tu y trouver là-bas, Tetsuya ? Ces humains tuent les poissons pour se nourrir. Ils ne font pas attention aux déchets qu'ils peuvent laisser dans l'océan et se croient assez supérieurs pour penser être la seule espèce surévoluées. »

Le Roi de Kuroko et du palais sous-marin était quelqu'un de très respectable de par son énorme prestance ainsi que pour ses talents d'orateur. De la sorte, sa voix ne fut ni trop ferme ni trop légère. Il formulait là un avertissement, celui de prévenir Kuroko de ne pas quitter ces eaux. Un poisson hors de l'eau ne servirait de toute façon pas à grande chose, et seule la mort l'attendrait au bout du chemin.

Cependant, Kuroko ne l'entendait déjà plus. Ses pensées l'avaient une nouvelle fois encore rattrapé et l'avaient enlevé à la réalité. Akashi sut bien rapidement que rien ne pourrait faire démordre la sirène bien capricieuse, et soupira. Ainsi malgré les bruits qui les entouraient et le passage excessif de bancs de poissons, Akashi se fit clairement entendre et dans ses yeux hétérochromes brillèrent une lueur de malice.

« Lie-toi d'amitié avec cet humain, Tetsuya, et tu verras. Tu te rendras compte que j'avais raison, les humains ne sont que des tortionnaires qui n'ont pas conscience de la valeur des plus petites choses qu'eux. Mais vas-y, je t'en donne l'autorisation. Ce soir ainsi que les suivants, attends-le. Attends-le et tu verras de tes propres yeux la fourberie de la nature humaine. »

Petit à petit, derrière un banc de poisson qui virevolta subitement autour de lui, Akashi disparut dans des milliers de minuscules bulles qui remontèrent à leur tour à la surface. Les animaux aquatiques se dispersèrent ensuite dans l'immensité de l'océan pour y laisser Kuroko dorénavant seul. Ce dernier suivit du regard les bulles laissées par son Roi de sorte à ce que son regard recroisa les rayons du Soleil qui transpercèrent l'eau pour venir se refléter jusqu'au plus bas de la mer.

Un appel résonna au plus profond de son être, un battement régulier qui fit frémir ses oreilles et toute sa personne. Serait-ce de l'anxiété, de l'impatience, ou tout aussi bien de la peur ? Un discret sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Kuroko qui glissa entre les vagues avec une facilité déconcertante, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la surface et de ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Plus il se rapprochait de cette limite et plus son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, à un rythme tellement irrégulier que le jeune homme dut apporter sa main contre sa poitrine.

C'était le bonheur. Le bonheur de pouvoir enfin savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière l'océan.

Brusquement, et tout autour de lui, de légères vagues s'éparpillèrent au milieu de l'océan où il était apparu. Assez loin de la plage et des récifs, Kuroko sut que personne ne pourrait le remarquer alors il resta ainsi sans chercher à se cacher. A plusieurs mètres, aucun grain de sable ne se faisait fouler, les mouettes volaient tranquillement dans le ciel où se faisaient une beauté posée sur les rochers entre l'eau et le sable. Aucune menace ne semblait les déranger et elles se reposaient de leur long périple. Kuroko décida alors de se rapprocher, de venir au plus près de ce sable habituellement piétiné par l'espèce humaine. Il n'y avait pas un chat.

Déçu, Kuroko se rapprocha de ces récifs où il se cachait toujours pour observer les humains qui étaient en promenade. Il pouvait ainsi entendre les conversations, entrapercevoir entre deux pierres les enfants barboter dans l'eau et les parents les appeler à partir de la terre ferme. Cette terre que n'avait jamais foulée Kuroko, pas même effleurée. Ce territoire n'était pas le sien et il était dangereux ; mais c'était cette même dangerosité qui attirait la sirène, qui la poussait à s'interroger sur ce qui se trouvait derrière et les mystères qui l'entouraient inlassable. Une montagne de questions s'était formée dans son esprit sans qu'une seule n'ait obtenu une réponse. Kuroko ne pouvait que fabuler.

Ainsi bercé par ses illusions et ses fantasmes, assis sur un récif avec la moitié de sa nageoire immergée par l'eau, Kuroko ne vit pas l'apparition de la nuit. De dos à la plage, il ne fit non plus attention à cette lumière qui se déplaçait à une allure régulière, tenue par une main de ce qui avait de plus humain. Aux yeux de Kise, l'astre lunaire se reflétait parfaitement dans l'eau avec quelques distorsions causées par les multiples vagues qui venaient ensuite s'échouer à ses pieds. Son pantalon de soie retroussés jusqu'à ses mollets, Kise sentit l'eau glaciale de l'océan entourer ses jambes avant de repartir pour revenir peu de temps après. Parmi tout ce silence et cette inactivité ambiante, seul l'écrasement des vagues contre la berge montait à ses oreilles. Il tendit donc plus vers l'avant sa lampe, éclairant quelques mètres devant lui, mais malheureusement pas assez pour que quelque chose puisse attirer son attention.

Puis, une voix s'éleva dans cette pénombre sans que Kise ne puisse trouver sa présence. Une voix qui chantait un air qui vint ravir les oreilles du prince, et qui ne reconnut ni l'hymne de son royaume ni les chansons qu'il pouvait avoir déjà entendues. Un chant qui s'élevait distinctement, accompagnée par le bruit des vagues. Les animaux nocturnes vinrent s'accompagner à cette voix enchanteresse, rythmant davantage la chanson qui envoûtait de plus en plus Kise. Son corps se réchauffa de l'intérieur, il ne ressentait déjà plus le froid de l'eau qui montait jusqu'à ses mollets. Tout en fermant les yeux, Kise se laissa volontairement bercer par ce chant irrésistible, n'ayant bientôt plus conscience de rien hormis de ce dernier. Il se sentit flotter, tellement flotter que sa poigne autour de la lampe se relâcha et que la gravité emmena l'outil contre le bas. Un son qui ne convenait pas à la chanson et qui la fit s'arrêter immédiatement, sans demi-mesure, pour qu'ensuite le silence complet ne revienne habiter la mer.

Quand Kise rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour distinguer le fait que désormais l'eau lui montait jusqu'au torse. Il écarquilla les yeux face à cette constatation, ne se souvenant même pas d'avoir avancé pendant son écoute.

« Messire va-t-il bien ? »

La question qui lui était destinée replaça davantage Kise dans la réalité. Ce dernier chercha autour de lui la personne qui l'avait interrogé, et après un certain temps il se rendit compte de la présence en face de lui. Simplement placée à quelques mètres de lui, l'obscurité rendant en partie son corps visible. Ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin étaient devenus translucides dans la nuit, contrastant avec ses cheveux clairs et sa peau pâle. Le rendu était des plus magnifiques.

« A moitié trempé, mais je vais bien. C'est toi qui chantais à l'instant ? S'enquit-il par la suite, fort intéressé.

— Oui. »

Les traits du visage de Kise s'illuminèrent d'une joie sans pareille, comme s'il avait déniché là un joyau inestimable. Un joyau si rare et si brut que tout pouvait être possible en sa possession, tout était à découvrir, à chercher, et à rendre encore plus beau. L'empressement élut dès lors domicile dans le creux de sa gorge pour rendre sa propre voix plus bancale, dépassée par le flot d'émotions qu'il ressentait.

« Tu dois venir avec moi ! Je ne peux pas être le seul qui puisse t'entendre chanter, tout le monde doit écouter ta voix. Tu es formidable, allez viens. »

Kise se retourna aussitôt, prêt à rejoindre la berge en compagnie de son nouvel acolyte afin de le présenter à tout le peuple ainsi qu'à son père et son personnel. Tout le monde devait savoir qui était Kuroko. Seulement quand Kise remit les pieds sur la plage et se tourna en arrière, Kuroko, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Allez, n'ait crainte ! Je serais toujours avec toi. Tu as une voix exceptionnelle.

— Ce n'est point que je ne veux vous suivre, messire. Simplement, je suis dans l'incapacité de le faire, révéla suavement Kuroko.

— Que me racontes-tu là ? Bien sûr que tu peux quitter cette mer, comme tout le monde par ailleurs. »

Kise avança davantage de quelques pas, montrant son dos à Kuroko qui soupira longuement. Des mots ne suffiront pas à cet homme pour comprendre la situation, il penserait que ce serait une mauvaise plaisanterie, qu'il se moquerait de lui, et il se fâchera. Kuroko ne voulait pas de tout cela, il voulait même devenir l'ami de cet humain si celui-ci était bien sûr d'accord. Alors Kuroko plaça ses épaules sous l'eau pour ensuite submerger complètement sa tête et voir ses cheveux onduler dans tous les sens.

Dans ce silence nocturne, rien n'aurait su perturber ce calme ambiant. Seulement, quand Kise atteignit les premières marches pour revenir dans son royaume, l'éclatement de gouttes d'eau au-dessus de la mer attira son attention. Il se tourna donc, agrandit ses yeux tout en ouvrant sa bouche devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : un homme s'élevait au-dessus de l'eau, ou du moins la moitié d'un homme, le reste de son corps étant composé d'une immense nageoire d'un bleu étincelant. Le spectacle était des plus beaux, des plus uniques, avec pour fond la Lune qui brillait de mille feux qui illumina de la sorte la silhouette exceptionnelle de cette sirène. Kuroko dessina ainsi un cercle dans les airs avant de replonger dans l'eau comme si de rien n'était, pas même essoufflé, et remonta bien rapidement à la surface pour observer directement Kise.

« C'est impossible… je veux dire… comment ? Bredouilla le prince qui venait de perdre ses mots.

— Je suis une sirène, messire. Alors imaginez un poisson hors de l'eau, il ne tiendrait même pas une seule minute.

— Mais tu… tout le monde… oh mon dieu… »

Dans la tête de Kise, des milliers de possibilités se succédaient au point où il lui était impossible de formuler une phrase correcte. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. C'était donc bien possible. Les sirènes existaient belles et bien, et ne restaient donc pas seulement des légendes dans ses livres imagées. Il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Alors Kise se rapprocha, revint tremper ses mollets dans l'eau et se trouva désormais à quelques mètres de Kuroko dont la nageoire allait et venait dans l'eau.

« Je pourrais faire venir le peuple ici, qu'en penses-tu ? Proposa ensuite Kise dont l'esprit se calmait peu à peu.

— Le chant des sirènes n'est pas fait pour être entendu, messire. Il est mortel. »

A cet avertissement, Kise s'observa lui-même. Ses habits étaient trempés du bas jusqu'en haut et il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être avancé dans l'eau. Ainsi, s'il n'avait pas lâché sa lampe et si Kuroko ne s'était pas brusquement arrêté, à tous les coups, inévitablement, il aurait continué d'avancer. Il aurait même pu très bien mourir par asphyxie sans la moindre douleur.

« Et tu ne peux pas le rendre tout juste moins mortel ? Tu as vraiment une voix magnifique, insista bêtement le prince devant l'exaspération de Kuroko.

— Autant ne pas chanter dans ce cas-là messire, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Un soupir emporta Kise qui comprit fort bien le problème et ne vit aucune solution à cela. Le chant de Kuroko et de toutes les sirènes, s'il y en avait d'autres, allait donc demeurer inconnu. Cela le rendait immensément triste. Une lumière vint néanmoins briller dans ses yeux quand il vit peut-être une alternative qu'il fit immédiatement partager.

« Mais si nous nous attachions aux rochers ou je sais quoi d'autre encore, peut-être que ça irait, non ? Ainsi nous ne serions pas emportés par les vagues. »

Aucune réponse ne revint à ses oreilles. Kise comprit bien rapidement que sa proposition venait d'être royalement ignorée et ne méritait même pas de prendre le temps pour être répondue. Alors Kise apporta son bras au niveau de sa nuque et soupira longuement. De toute évidence, il lui était impossible de faire profiter à son entourage la voix exquise de Kuroko.

Cependant, Kise ne partit pas pour autant et resta au bord de la mer pour être au plus près de Kuroko. Il lui posa différentes questions telles que l'endroit où il habitait, s'il était seul ou si d'autres sirènes étaient avec lui. De la sorte, Kuroko lui parla cette fois-ci de son propre Roi ; un homme fort, imposant, aux yeux hétérochromes qui savaient se faire respecter en de simples paroles et qui était un leader des plus efficace de son ère. Ce Roi insufflait le respect à quiconque pouvait croiser son regard unique. Il y eut donc forcément un débat entre le Roi de Kise et celui de Kuroko, chacun ne désirant pas démordre de qui était le plus fort. Face au dilemme où personne ne voulait lâcher le morceau et admettre que l'un des deux Roi était le plus fort, ou tout simplement qu'ils étaient au même niveau, finalement Kise plongea ses mains dans l'eau par énervement pour ensuite les relever brusquement et ainsi envoyer de l'eau vers l'avant. Peut-être y avait-il aussi ici une part de taquinerie pour faire taire cette bouche bien trop têtue pour ainsi lui tenir tête, et point se plier face à lui et son statut de prince. Cette dernière éclaboussa Kuroko qui par réflexe avait apporté son bras au niveau de son visage.

Face à cette agression aquatique, la sirène décida de renvoyer une autre offensive en se servant de sa nageoire, soulevant immédiatement beaucoup plus d'eau qui trempa davantage Kise ne comprenant pas immédiatement de quoi il en retournait.

« Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? » Prévint Kise joueur.

Un immense sourire recouvrit les lèvres de Kise qui s'avança davantage, oubliant complètement ses vêtements de toute façon déjà bien trempés. Il remplit de nouveau ses mains d'eau avant de l'envoyer à son agresseur. Un jeu s'amorça dès lors entre les deux garçons, ponctué par des éclats de rire et des débuts de conversations subitement coupés par l'arrivée de l'eau contre leur visage.

Cette soirée-là, une amitié fleurit entre un humain et une sirène sous l'astre lunaire où la mer pouvait elle-même en témoigner. Des soirées comme celles-ci, il y en aurait beaucoup d'autres, toutes plus enrichissantes les unes après les autres, et encore bien plus divertissantes. Loin de tout cela, quatre yeux observaient cette scène de nuit où deux personnes s'envoyaient de l'eau comme seule offensive. Les premiers, hétérochromes, dévisagèrent ce garçon aux cheveux blonds qui vint bientôt nager aux côtés de Kuroko qui tournait autour de cet être humain, sa garde complètement baissée. Les deuxièmes, des yeux d'un bleu étincelant dont les sourcils complètement abattus contre ces derniers rendaient une expression des plus renfrognées à son visage. Les rires provenant de la plage l'avait attiré, mais il était loin de s'attendre à apercevoir son prochain Roi patauger dans la mer avec un garçon qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Quelle était donc encore cette histoire ?


	2. II

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je profite du week end pour vous poster le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction, où les aventures de Kuroko et Kise se poursuivent.

Je remercie une nouvelle fois **Riddikuluss** ainsi que **Vyersdra** pour leur correction sur ce chapitre, merci beaucoup à vous deux !

Pour répondre aux review :

**TweekyTweek : **Thank you for being interested in my story, even though it's written in French! I'm really happy you like it, and I wish I could translate it into English - and I'd like to translate my other stories as well - but sadly my English is hopeless. I am very sorry. But don't worry, I intend to finish this fiction!

**Louna Ashasou :** Oui... je l'ai fait, j'ai réussi. Mais crois-moi, la première fois que j'ai décrit la nageoire de Kuroko, mes doigts ont tapé queue tous seuls et... j'ai bien ri. Avant de le modifier rapidement. Et triton... que c'est moche, je suis désolée ! Quand je visualise ce mot dans ma tête : je vois une sirène boutonneuse et obèse, je n'ai donc pas pu l'associer à ces dieux se trouvant dans _Kuroko no Bakset_. Cela aurait été un sacrilège !

Mouahaha ! J'userai donc de cette fiction à bon escient, puisqu'elle semble être ta cryptonite... nan je plaisante ! ~ Je ne suis pas sadique pour rien, niark niark (tend les papiers pour les rapprocher de plus en plus de toi). Enfin je suis contente que les personnages te plaisent, que la connerie de Kise soit affligeante huhu, et que Kuroko garde son caractère adorable qui lui est si propre. Et Akashi, ah Akashi... je ne te dirai rien :p

**Merry Moca : **Je suis vraiment contente si tu t'es sentie transportée par cette fiction, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Riddikuluss : **Sur le coup, quand tu m'as dit ça, je me suis dit "eh merde..." puis j'ai vu que tu t'étais toi-même grillée, alors j'ai ricané. Merci de soulager ma conscience, chère collègue haha. Ah et pour avoir les avants-premières, ne t'en fais pas, les autres tu les auras bel et bien ! Et même si ce n'est que pour les répétitions, ton aide est fort appréciable et très utile. Merci encore !

**Laura-067 : **Ce que feront Kise et Kuroko quand leurs rencontres à la plage ne leur satisferont plus, sera forcément traité dans la fiction (puisque après tout ce dernier est basé sur le conte de _La Petite Sirène_). Je te laisse tout de même t'imaginer pleins de scénarios possibles, comme d'habitude. Il serait dommage que je te dévoile tout dès le premier chapitre haha.

**Vyersdra : **Je suis vraiment contente si ce chapitre une dernière fois corrigée par moi, après vos deux corrections forcément, t'a plu davantage. Pour ce qui est de la fin de l'histoire, ça mûrit doucement dans ma tête. Mais je me tiendrai au plus près du conte, en le revisitant pour que ça calque à ce que j'écris déjà et sur les personnalités des personnages.

Sur ces quelques mots, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une agréable lecture, je l'espère, et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter ;) Des bisous.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tout pour être à tes côtés<span>**

**II**

* * *

><p>Enfermé dans une salle qui lui servait de bureau afin d'étudier, Kise avait plutôt le nez en l'air que rivé sur ses livres. Sa main continua ainsi de supporter le poids de son menton pendant que son regard voguait à d'autres occupations. En ce moment, il enregistrait derrière sa rétine tous les détails que percevaient ses yeux grâce à la petite fenêtre présente. La vue rendait un petit paysage du royaume : de ses habitations, de la mer qui se dessinait au loin et de l'horizon qui se perdait de vue. Il y avait tant d'endroits où aller, tant de personnes à rencontrer ou bien à retrouver, et pourtant il se trouvait là, enfermé dans cette pièce. A ses côtés, son instructeur croisa ses bras contre son torse et fronça davantage ses sourcils.<p>

Le professeur qu'avait employé le Roi du royaume Jaune pour son dernier enfant, ainsi que son prochain successeur, était des plus compétents de toutes les contrées. Kasamatsu Yukio était un homme d'âge mûr vivant confortablement de ses revenus, à la fois autoritaire et intransigeant sur l'apprentissage de son élève. De ce fait, voir ce dernier flâner sans n'avoir rien écrit sur sa copie l'agaça passablement. Sans craindre les représailles de leur différence de statut, la main de l'instructeur serra fermement dans sa paume le crâne blond de Kise pour le faire revenir à son emplacement d'origine. Puis, avec un peu plus de force, il força le jeune prince à rapprocher son nez de sa copie. D'une voix aussi rugissante que le cri d'un lion, il fit comprendre à son élève qu'ici dans cette pièce, il était le plus puissant. Ce garçon devait le respecter et l'écouter.

« Si tu n'étudies pas, comment penses-tu pouvoir prendre la place de ton père ? Ne te relâche pas. »

Retirant sa main de la chevelure de son élève, Kasamatsu se recula de quelques pas tout en soutenant le regard plaintif que lui offrit bientôt Kise en se redressant. Comme d'habitude, le jeune prince essayait de l'avoir en créant au coin de ses yeux des larmes qui dévalèrent rapidement ses joues. Ce garçon n'innovait donc jamais et irrita davantage Kasamatsu au lieu de l'attendrir.

Sa main vint alors s'accrocher une nouvelle fois au visage parfaitement dessiné de Kise qui chercha à s'échapper aussitôt. Au final, l'histoire se résolut avec un râle de l'enseignant qui s'écarta de son disciple pour faire face à la fenêtre et regarder à son tour l'extérieur.

« Tu devrais faire attention, Kise. Bientôt ce sera à toi de diriger ce royaume et de satisfaire toutes ces vies, tu dois en prendre conscience et agir en conséquence.

— Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, soupira celui-ci.

— Malheureusement, il faudra que tu le sois quand tu recevras la couronne. Personne ne pourra prendre ta place. »

Kasamatsu fit de nouveau face à son élève dont le visage resplendissait beaucoup moins que d'habitude, et pour cause : le petit était terrorisé à l'idée de succéder à son père. L'enseignant comprit tout à fait la raison de pourquoi Kise n'était pas prêt à une telle relève, après tout ce n'était pas l'histoire de reprendre le petit commerce de son père. Ici, dans cette situation, ce garçon qui se trouvait sous ses yeux allait bientôt être à la tête de ce royaume. Pour cela, Kasamatsu devait faire de cette personne quelqu'un d'instruit pour que le prince soit un bon Roi.

Se rapprochant cette fois-ci de Kise, Kasamatsu emmêla délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de son élève. Le jeune homme devait prendre confiance en lui et se persuader de toujours tout pouvoir réussir. Après tout, il allait devenir leur prochain Roi. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Kasamatsu après que son esprit ait effleuré de nouveau cette idée. Kasamatsu connaissait sûrement mieux que quiconque Kise puisqu'il était son professeur depuis son plus jeune âge, et passait donc le plus clair de son temps en sa compagnie. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'amadouer et comprendre comment l'autre fonctionnait. Ainsi par cette caresse au-dessus de son crâne, Kise comprit. Il sut qu'il obtenait toute la confiance de son professeur, assuré qu'il sera un bon Roi.

« Maintenant, travaille. »

Kasamatsu retira sa main de la tête du blondinet et recroisa ses bras contre son torse. Il se tint droit, paraissant davantage plus grand alors que son élève faisait désormais une tête de plus que lui. Ce n'était dorénavant plus le temps pour les effusions d'amour. Suite à ce court échange, Kise se mit sérieusement à travailler ce que lui avait apporté son instructeur. Il l'appela lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas un passage et se vantait lorsqu'il parvenait à résoudre un problème avec facilité. L'attitude enfantine de ce garçon bientôt Roi de ce royaume amusa pour sa part Kasamatsu, positionné dans un coin de la pièce à surveiller son élève. Kise n'était encore qu'un enfant qui n'avait aucunement conscience de la dureté de la vie, mais il supportait déjà sur ses épaules le poids de tout un royaume qui allait bientôt lui appartenir. Allait-il devenir un bon Roi ? Les yeux électriques que possédaient Kasamatsu lorgnèrent de bas en haut la silhouette de son prochain souverain.

Une douce aura enveloppait cet enfant encore immaculé, une innocence touchante qui le poussait à donner le meilleur du lui-même. C'était un véritable plaisir de donner des cours à Kise et malgré le fait que celui-ci levait souvent le nez pour regarder tout sauf sa copie, il n'était pas un mauvais bougre. En pensant cela, un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'instructeur qui se détourna de son élève pour regarder à son tour par-delà l'horizon qu'offrait la fenêtre. Tout ce royaume allait bientôt appartenir à la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui et qui étudiait sérieusement dans ce but, et pour cela, en tant qu'instructeur de cet enfant, Kasamatsu ne pouvait permettre ni à quoi que ce soit, ni à quiconque, de perturber cela. Ainsi pendant que les yeux de Kasamatsu dérivaient vers l'océan, son esprit s'assombrit comme ces nuages qui obscurcissaient de plus en plus le ciel, présageant une forte tempête.

En dehors de ses cours transmis au troisième enfant du vieux Roi malade, Kasamatsu rentrait chez lui pour s'occuper de sa mère. La famille royale lui avait généreusement proposé de vivre à leurs côtés, mais l'enseignant avait poliment refusé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser derrière lui sa génitrice que jamais Kasamatsu n'appellerait de la sorte. Ainsi quand la journée touchait à sa fin Kasamatsu quittait le somptueux palais pour rentrer dans le taudis où habitent ses parents. La vie n'était pas équitable avec tout le monde, seulement Kasamatsu ne s'en plaignait jamais et se donnait les moyens pour réussir au lieu de regarder les jours défiler les uns après les autres sans agir. Il n'était pas comme son père, il se l'interdisait.

Après avoir donné un coup d'épaule contre cette vieille porte afin de forcer l'ouverture, Kasamatsu pénétra chez lui en faisant attention où il mettait les pieds. Par endroit le sol était troué, comme si des souris s'étaient amusées à le manger, tel un morceau de gruyère servi avec plaisir. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, Kasamatsu remarqua une nouvelle fois à quel point les murs étaient sales et les vitres crasseuses. Revenant du palais pour être de retour chez lui, il était impossible de ne pas comparer les deux choses. Un aveugle remarquerait à lui seul les différences principales.

Kasamatsu préféra dès lors fermer les yeux et continuer de se diriger en regardant par la suite le sol, l'habitude de traverser ses couloirs en long et en large depuis son plus jeune âge lui octroyant la capacité de parcourir un point à un autre sans difficulté. Ses jambes connaissaient le chemin. Il retrouva rapidement sa mère allongée contre son lit, les couvertures rabattues jusqu'à son nez et le front suintant de sueur. Son souffle chaud et irrégulier vint enflammer les joues de Kasamatsu après que celui-ci se soit penché pour lui baiser le front.

« Je suis rentré. Il est toujours au bar ? »

Sa question fit redescendre la main qu'avait apportée sa mère contre sa nuque, la rallongeant contre son lit. Dans les yeux de cette femme, Kasamatsu put y lire de la compassion mais à la fois de la colère à l'encontre de son mari. Un soupir agacé emporta aussitôt Kasamatsu qui se décida à s'occuper de sa mère au lieu de prêter du temps à un ivrogne sûrement déjà trop saoul pour comprendre leur langage. Il plaça alors une serviette humide contre le front de sa mère pour faire chuter la température et alla ensuite lui cuisiner quelque chose de facile à manger.

Quand le crépuscule s'installa complètement dans le ciel et ne laissa aucune chance aux derniers rayons du Soleil persistant, la porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment avant qu'un bruit sourd ne remplisse les lieux. Dans la chambre de sa mère, cette dernière s'était enfin endormie après que sa fièvre se soit stabilisée par l'attention que lui portait son unique enfant. Ce même enfant qui dorénavant adulte se retrouva à l'entrée avec inscrit contre son visage une expression désabusée de voir son ivrogne de père rentrer au bercail en rampant par terre. Des tas de paroles incendiaires bombardèrent son esprit, démangeaient ses lèvres pour sortir et taper un grand coup, mais Kasamatsu était résistant. Il ne laissa rien s'écouler.

« De l'eau… »

Les mots peinaient à sortir de cette bouche vulgaire et ignorante, mais Kasamatsu obéit. Il enjamba le cadavre ambulant de son père pour rejoindre la cuisine et versa dans un verre l'eau du robinet. Il revint par la suite sur ses pas, couvrant par son ombre la silhouette de son paternel qui dans un effort incommensurable parvint à se retourner pour être désormais sur le dos. Les narines de Kasamatsu se retroussèrent comme l'enseignant détourna le regard après avoir vu le visage horrible de ce déchet humain : que cela soit par les restes de nourritures qui couvraient en partie sa barbe, que cette substance visqueuse qui se mélangeait avec les aliments sûrement dégurgités après avoir bu un verre de trop.

Finalement, Kasamatsu préféra verser la totalité du verre sur son géniteur dans l'espoir de retirer l'odeur. Il s'éloigna par la suite de ce qui devrait être un père exemplaire pour lui et décida de rejoindre la salle d'eau pour prendre avec lui serviettes et bassine au cas où cette chose se sentirait de nouveau mal. Sans plus de cérémonie cependant, Kasamatsu balança le tout autour de l'ivrogneavant de se diriger vers la sortie pour s'aérer l'esprit et surtout le nez. L'air frais du crépuscule l'y aidant, le vent s'emmêlant dans sa courte chevelure, Kasamatsu se sentit comme revivre.

Le temps bien qu'obscur semblait des plus magnifiques en vue de toutes ces étoiles qui étincelaient, chacune plus que la voisine. Il ne faisait pas chaud, mais le temps était tout à fait appréciable et Kasamatsu ne résista pas plus longtemps pour une petite promenade. Le fait de marcher l'avait toujours détendu et lui permettait ainsi de se vider complètement la tête en admirant la nature. Il oubliait ainsi l'attitude exaspérante de son père et la maladie de sa mère.

Ses pas l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la plage qui bordait les baies du royaume. La nuit révélait un autre visage de ce pays, de cette verdure qu'il avait pourtant tant l'habitude de côtoyer, de toucher et de sentir, même le chant des oiseaux n'étaient pas le même en pleine journée qu'au cours de la nuit. Une chose inexplicable changeait la donne et jamais Kasamatsu n'avait su l'expliquer ; mais à vrai dire il ne le chercha pas vraiment, préférant profiter de ce que le monde lui offrait plutôt que découvrir chacun de ses mystères. Parfois, il fallait se satisfaire du nécessaire.

« Chante pour moi ! S'écria une voix que reconnut immédiatement Kasamatsu, le cherchant dès lors du regard.

— J'ai déjà dit à messire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

— Et je soutiens l'idée de m'accrocher à un rocher pendant que tu chantes. »

Kasamatsu se laissa guider par le son des voix, plissant des yeux pour essayer de définir les formes qui se dessinaient difficilement à cause de l'obscurité. Il avait clairement reconnu la voix de son prochain souverain mais il lui était impossible de savoir son emplacement exact ainsi que de révéler avec quelle personne il pouvait entretenir une conversation à une heure pareille. Les pieds désormais submergés par le sable, Kasamatsu avança par petits pas.

« Que dois-je faire pour que tu veuilles bien chanter pour moi ? S'enquit dès lors Kise.

— Pourquoi ne sauteriez-vous pas vingt fois sur vous-même, et ce, sur un seul pied ? »

La demande de cet inconnu fit froncer les sourcils de Kasamatsu qui savait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus, les voix de ces deux garçons devenant de plus en plus fortes et précises. Pour sa part, Kise y vit là une aubaine certaine. Il se redressa rapidement et mit ses bras parallèle au sol avant de lever son pied droit, prêt à démarrer quand son nouvel ami le désirait.

Bientôt, Kasamatsu sentit contre ses mollets l'eau de la mer faire sa rencontre.

« Je plaisantais. Je ne chanterai plus en votre présence messire, comprenez-le.

— C'est méchant, Kurokocchi ! J'étais vraiment prêt à le faire… »

Les soupirs de Kise ainsi que ses râles ne se terminèrent pas, essayant en vain de convaincre Kuroko de chanter comme la nuit précédente. Pour cela, Kise en était même venu à essayer d'acheter la sirène en lui proposant de l'or, un bon repas, et même des terres. Malheureusement, cet étrange être qui lui faisait face était très dur en affaire. Seulement, le blond savait qu'il était connu de son entourage comme étant une personne butée et avec un certain penchant pour être très capricieux quand il voulait quelque chose. Une main vint toutefois brusquement s'abattre contre son épaule sans que celle-ci appartienne à Kuroko puisqu'en face de lui, et prit d'un sursaut monumental il termina complètement à l'eau.

« Kasamatsu-senpai ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce genre de surprises. Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, implora le blond avant de se plaindre d'être à nouveau trempé de la tête aux pieds.

— C'est plutôt à moi de te sermonner, ne penses-tu pas Kise ? Que fais-tu dehors à une pareille heure et sans garde du corps ? Et si j'avais été un assassin ?

— Kurokocchi aurait été là pour me défendre, s'exclama aussitôt Kise.

— Si un assassin s'était montré, je me serais enfui sans vous messire. »

Autant Kasamatsu dévisagea ce garçon pour tenir un pareil discours face à son prochain Roi, autant Kise se mit à geindre de l'impassibilité de son ami et surtout de sa lâcheté à ainsi le laisser en arrière. Après s'être complètement retiré de l'eau et avoir retiré sa chemise de soie qui le collait trop à la peau, le prince vint se rasseoir sur cet énorme rocher où il s'était positionné pour attendre la sirène. Kuroko était finalement venu quelques minutes après sans que pour autant aucun rendez-vous n'ait été fixé. Ils avaient tous les deux de leur côté décidé de venir ce soir-là à la plage et voir si l'autre y serait, ce qui avait été par hasard le cas.

Kuroko sentit néanmoins un regard interrogateur sur sa personne et de ce fait croisa bien vite le regard de Kasamatsu. L'obscurité ainsi que sa position cachaient à cet humain son immense nageoire dont la moitié était sous l'eau. Toutefois, Kuroko sut qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de cet homme que semblait connaître le blond. Une chose délicate s'échappait de lui, rassurante et tranquillisante. Kuroko sentit sans difficulté qu'il était possible de faire confiance en cette personne.

« Tu ne nous présentes pas ? Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris, ou bien ça passe par une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre ? Se moqua Kasamatsu.

— J'étais en train d'essorer la chemise que tu as trempée en me terrorisant. Et ne m'as-tu d'ailleurs pas appris à toujours signaler ma présence avant d'interpeler une personne ? Je n'ai rien entendu. » Renchérit ensuite Kise avec un large sourire d'étiré sur son visage.

Marquant un point, l'élève retenait donc bel et bien ses leçons. Un sourire amusé s'étira sur le visage du professeur qui se tourna plutôt vers Kuroko afin de lui-même faire les présentations. Il tendit dès lors sa main vers l'avant ; ce à quoi Kuroko mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il fallait la saisir.

« Kasamatsu Yukio, je suis le professeur de cet idiot.

— Kuroko Tetsuya, enchanté.

— Et d'où viens-tu ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu quelque part, confia-t-il après avoir relâché la main du bleuté.

— Tu ne me croirais sûrement pas si je te le disais, senpai, se moqua ensuite Kise.

— Quoi donc ?

— Kurokocchi est une sirène. »

Un silence tout à fait différent que lors de son arrivée sur la plage entoura les trois garçons. Kasamatsu savait parfaitement ce qu'était qu'une sirène ; puisque comme tout enfant, sa mère lui lisait des contes pour l'aider à s'endormir, puis Kasamatsu avait déjà voyagé sur un bateau lorsqu'il était plus jeune et avait ainsi entendu certaines légendes sur le dos de ces animaux aquatiques mystiques. Il n'en avait cependant jamais croisé une ni même entendu ne serait-ce qu'un son composant ces chansons réputées pour emmener jusqu'aux tréfonds de la mer les marins hypnotisés.

Le regard de Kasamatsu se tourna immédiatement vers Kuroko, essayant de percevoir derrière cette obscurité imposante les contours du bas du corps de ce garçon. Il en vint même à s'avancer, posant son genou contre le rocher avant de gravir celui-ci et se retrouver aux côtés de Kise dorénavant torse nu. La silhouette complète de Kuroko se dessina davantage sous ses yeux et en effet, à l'endroit où deux jambes devraient apparaître, il n'y en eut rien. Une nageoire. C'était à peine visible, mais c'était là. Ce garçon ne possédait pas de jambes.

« C'est pas vrai, soupira Kasamatsu sans en croire ses yeux.

— C'est fantastique n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerai présenter Kurokocchi à père et mère ainsi que le reste de la famille. »

L'envie de Kise de montrer à tout le monde sa découvertene fut pas vraiment entendue par Kasamatsu, bien trop obnubilé par ce qui se trouvait en ce moment même sous ses yeux pour répondre à son élève. Sa main avait depuis un moment recouvert sa bouche et ne laissait filtrer aucun son. Ce n'était pas possible ; les sirènes appartenaient au monde des contes et des rêves fantastiques. Cela ne pouvait être réel.

« Je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux, chuchota Kasamatsu toujours éberlué par la trouvaille du blond.

— Ahurissant, hein ? J'ai eu du mal moi aussi au début, confia Kise avant de sourire à Kuroko.

— Pourtant, je ne suis ni musclé ni effrayant de visage. Vous ne devriez pas être aussi surpris, rétorqua la sirène.

— Mais tu ne possèdes pas de jambes Kurokocchi ! Tu es une sirène, une légende vivante. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ton espèce existait vraiment, s'extasia Kise.

— Dans ce cas-là, je pourrais dire la même chose pour vous messire. Vous ne possédez pas de nageoire, et pourtant je n'en ai pas fait toute une histoire. »

La remarque pointilleuse de Kuroko ferma le clapet de Kise qui réfléchit au sens profond des paroles prononcées par le bleuté, y cherchant là un moyen de lui répondre. Kasamatsu avait silencieusement suivi le court de la conversation sans être intervenu. Ses yeux ne lui mentaient donc pas. Une sirène se trouvait bien là, à quelques mètres de lui, et il n'était pas du tout en train de dormir. Tout ceci était bien réel.

Les jours qui succédèrent à celui de la rencontre de Kasamatsu avec Kuroko, le maître d'études venait souvent accompagner son élève une fois le soir tombé au bord de la mer où Kuroko les attendait toujours. Les deux humains comme la sirène en apprirent beaucoup sur les deux mondes qui vivaient dans ce même univers qui les englobait ensemble. Kasamatsu décrivit les forêts et les champs à perte de vue à Kuroko pendant que Kise lui contait les richesses et les décorations du château où il habitait. Kuroko quant à lui racontait aux deux autres comment c'était sous l'océan, là où nul humain ne pouvait aller sans manquer d'air et être forcé de remonter à la surface. Leurs soirées se résumaient ainsi à parler de leur monde, de leurs coutumes et de leurs traditions sans jamais s'ennuyer.

Pourtant, un jour, les événements basculèrent dans l'obscurité. Tout paraissait si habituel, si serein, mais il y avait toujours une goutte d'eau pour troubler la mer la plus tranquille. Cette goutte d'eau de trop qui n'aurait pas fallu ingurgiter, mais au lieu de l'eau il serait plus honnête de parler d'eau de vie. Quelque chose de fort, qui retourne l'estomac mais aussi la tête et ne laisse personne de marbre. Le problème de la famille de Kasamatsu avait toujours été, et le restera sûrement, les problèmes de boisson du chef de maison. Ou du moins celui qui devrait l'être. Versant son argent dans ses bouteilles au lieu de payer les soins nécessaires à sa femme, le père de Kasamatsu préférait rentrer à la maison en rampant plutôt que d'affronter la réalité. Une attitude loin d'être mature pour une personne de son âge, et qui emmenait toute la famille dans sa déchéance ; car l'argent était une chose épuisable et que les seuls revenus de Kasamatsu ne pouvait couvrir le penchant néfaste de son père.

« Comment allons-nous faire, Yukio ? Je peux essayer de chercher du travail… »

La tentative de sa mère pour se redresser de son lit fut vaine puisque son unique fils appuya contre son épaule afin de la faire se rallonger. Les yeux de son enfant incrusté dans les siens, elle comprit aussitôt le message. Kasamatsu refusait de la voir se lever dans son état : la fièvre faisait couler de grosses gouttes contre son visage et son souffle irrégulier ne permettait pas à son corps une endurance adéquate pour se déplacer, alors travailler n'était même pas envisageable.

Des paroles rassurantes essayèrent de dissuader sa mère de faire quoique ce soit, mais au fond ce n'était là que justement des paroles. Rien ne se trouvait réellement derrière, tout n'était que vent. Kasamatsu quitta sans plus attendre le lit de sa mère tout en refermant la porte derrière lui, jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans ce salon pitoyable qui composait leur pauvre maison. Le visage du prince vint se dessiner derrière ses paupières tandis qu'il réfléchissait à des alternatives. Kise était une personne généreuse, prête à tendre la main aux nécessiteux tout en souriant aimablement. De plus, Kasamatsu entretenait de bonnes relations avec celui-ci ainsi que sa famille. Il pouvait donc demander un prêt à la famille royale. Un sourire déforma cependant les traits de son visage s'assombrissant au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Ce n'était pas possible. Les yeux pourtant si clairs de Kasamatsu commencèrent petit à petit à se voiler de noir, comme une flamme de bougie qui s'éteindrait au fil des minutes tout en faisant disparaître cette douce chaleur réconfortante pour être remplacée par les ténèbres. Tout n'était plus qu'obscurité.

Le jour suivant la discussion avec sa mère, Kasamatsu donna son cours comme tous les autres jours à Kise. Ce dernier s'était montré beaucoup plus attentif depuis que son maître d'études avait rencontré Kuroko, se donnant davantage dans ses devoirs. Kasamatsu ne savait pas véritablement si Kuroko avait une part de responsabilité dans ce changement d'attitude, et à vrai dire il n'y pensa pas vraiment. Son attention était rivée sur le visage concentré de Kise, ou non, cette dernière était plutôt volée par la tête de son élève. Cette tête qui était celle d'un prince, prochain souverain de ce royaume. Cette même tête qui aurait pu être tout aussi banale que la sienne, mais qui valait bien plus que la sienne en vue du sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

Kasamatsu se rapprocha de Kise, enfouissant sa main dans les cheveux blonds de ce dernier sans faire attention à ce qu'il pouvait écrire sur ces feuilles. Au creux de sa main reposait la tête de ce prince qui valait assurément beaucoup de pièces d'argent. Kise avait une totale confiance en lui, tout comme sa famille qui ne mettait jamais aucun garde à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de la pièce. Ce serait une grande partie de plaisanterie que d'enlever le jeune homme pour lui. Enlever Kise et le vendre à des malfaiteurs qui feront ensuite chanter ses parents pour en tirer davantage. Le blond était comme la poule aux œufs d'or pour lui.

« Senpai ? » L'interrogea Kise en se retournant légèrement, sceptique de voir son enseignant aussi peu réactif.

Kasamatsu retira sa main de la tête de Kise comme s'il avait été brûlé par cette dernière. Se massant sa main endolorie avec son autre, le maître d'études s'éloigna pour se reposer contre la fenêtre et excuser son égarement. L'élève se remit alors au travail bien que toujours sceptique. Pour sa part, Kasamatsu ressentit de glacials frissons contre son échine pour avoir pu penser à vendre Kise qu'il connaissait depuis que le jeune homme faisait la taille de trois pommes. Il perdait complètement la tête et il s'écœurait lui-même. Les yeux de Kasamatsu se perdirent ensuite vers l'océan qui se perdait dans l'horizon et dès lors ces derniers se voilèrent à nouveau d'un voile sombre, réfrigérant, et surtout inquiétant. Le regard livide, Kasamatsu avait trouvé comment arranger la situation à son avantage.

Plusieurs jours après sa trouvaille intellectuelle, Kasamatsu interrogea chaque journée Kise si à la nuit tombée ce dernier rejoindrait Kuroko au bord de mer. Chaque soir, le maître d'études accompagna son élève à la rencontrer de la sirène qui était toujours ravie de les retrouver. Kuroko s'était accoutumé aux venues du professeur de Kise et ne ressentait aucune gêne ni même difficulté à lui parler seul à seul pendant que le prince s'occupait de son côté. Sa méfiance s'était endormie. Un jour cependant, Kise répondit à Kasamatsu que le soir tombé il ne pourrait pas aller voir Kuroko. Son père l'avait réclamé pour se tenir au courant de l'avenir du royaume. Une aubaine parfaite pour son professeur qui se dirigea comme chaque soir à la plage pour retrouver Kuroko. A la seule différence que cette fois-ci que son élève ne l'accompagnât pas.

« Messire arrivera-t-il plus tard ? S'enquit Kuroko après que Kasamatsu soit venu à son encontre.

— Non. Son père l'a demandé et il ne sera sûrement pas autorisé à sortir suite à ça.

— Je vois. »

Kasamatsu vint s'asseoir au bord du rocher où s'asseyait toujours auparavant Kise, ses bras entourant ses genoux et ses yeux portés vers l'horizon. Toutes ces choses, son élève le faisait aussi et pourtant Kuroko trouvait que quelque chose différait du blond au brun. Une chose en dehors de leur physique et de leur personnalité, quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre, de bien plus indescriptible. Son instinct lui disait de partir.

« Auriez-vous des problèmes ? »

Le regard sombre de Kasamatsu se dirigea vers cet être surnaturel, surprit par sa question. Les sirènes pouvaient-elles être capables de lire dans le cœur des hommes ? Grâce aux contes, il avait appris que des auteurs et dessinateurs racontaient les histoires de ces êtres hybrides volant le cœur des marins pour ensuite les entraîner dans les fonds marins, mais les sirènes pouvaient-elle aussi découvrir par leurs propres capacités, les pensées obscures qui assombrissent leur cœur ?

« Comme tout le monde je présume, répondit-il vaguement.

— Je ne suis pas au courant des problèmes que peut avoir l'espèce humaine. Quels sont-ils ? »

Kasamatsu était fort partant pour rappeler que sa vie n'avait rien à voir avec cette vulgaire sirène, mais son intention mourut tout au fond de son être. Si jamais il le faisait, Kasamatsu était parfaitement conscient que son attitude ferait fuir le poisson et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il avait besoin de Kuroko. De ce fait, il soupira longuement tout en fermant ses yeux avant de les rouvrir et de se décider à se jeter dans l'eau.

« J'ai un père alcoolique qui dépense plus qu'il ne gagne, et qui par-là endette sa famille. Il utilise même l'argent que je gagne en boissons au lieu de payer les médicaments de ma mère malade.

— Est-ce là les problèmes qu'ont tous les humains ? S'intéressa Kuroko.

— Pas seulement. Ils sont tous variés et différents les uns des autres. Ce sont là mes problèmes personnels. »

Le fait de se savoir écouté attentivement plaisait à Kasamatsu puisque en dehors de sa mère, et peut-être de son père, personne n'était au courant. Il était inadmissible pour Kasamatsu de demander de l'aide à la famille royale et de leur devoir une chose. Cette famille lui donnait déjà tellement en lui permettant d'être le professeur de leur unique garçon, un tel privilège difficilement accorder à une personne appartenant au peuple. Son attention retourna dès lors fixer intensément Kuroko dont la moitié du corps était submergée par l'eau. Cette sirène pouvait être la solution à tous ses maux.

« Désirez-vous que j'aille en informer mon Roi afin qu'il me donne un conseil pour vous ? Il est très savant, il saura sûrement vous donner une alternative. »

La proposition de Kuroko fit sourire Kasamatsu. Cette sirène était de toute évidence quelqu'un de bien. L'enseignant agita pourtant négativement sa tête avant de se perdre de nouveau dans ses pensées. Il était assis entre deux chaises : ayant deux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui et qui était composée pour la première de vendre Kise à des malfaiteurs, ou pour la deuxième, d'attraper cette sirène et la vendre pour qu'elle devienne un moyen d'amusement. Sa tête était remplie d'une multitude d'informations qui se chevauchaient les unes par-dessus les autres, devenant rapidement intraitables et beaucoup trop nombreuses. Kasamatsu eut beau saisir son crâne avec ses mains et pester à voix haute, rien ne changea. Seul le regard de Kuroko devint plaintif.

« Ecoutez-moi… je suis certain que vos problèmes trouverons un jour une solution et que vous saurez la saisir pour que tout aille pour le mieux. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, et tout le monde doit le savoir. »

Autant en temps normal Kasamatsu aurait été touché par les encouragements tenus par Kuroko qui s'était rapproché de lui en posant son avant-bras contre le rocher, mais autant cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas le cas et Kasamatsu en fut davantage blessé. Lui, quelqu'un de bien ? Kuroko n'était assurément pas dans sa tête pour prendre conscience dans quelle situation délicate il se trouvait lui-même. Les traits de son visage se tordirent petit à petit, et la rancœur prit rapidement le dessus sur sa raison. Lâchant son crâne d'entre ses mains, celle de droite partit à la recherche d'une pierre. Une fois celle-ci trouvée, son emprise sur cette dernière se raffermit et un voile de tristesse sincère recouvrit le visage de Kasamatsu pendant que Kuroko sentit au plus profond de lui le remord de ne pas avoir écouté plus tôt son instinct.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Kuroko. »

Avec une rapidité et une dureté jusqu'à lors méconnue, la pierre rencontra avec force le crâne de Kuroko. D'autres étoiles que celles du ciel illuminèrent les yeux de la sirène avant que ces derniers ne s'éteignent. Son avant-bras glissa du rocher pour replonger dans la mer et sans sa nageoire caudale pour le maintenir à la surface, Kuroko s'enfonça de plus en plus jusqu'au fond de l'océan. Le sang qui s'échappa de sa blessure vint se mélanger avec l'eau salée, voguant parmi les quelques poissons de bord de mer et les algues. Et au fond de lui, sa conscience parla ; se souvenant des paroles tenues par son Roi, et tout au fond de son cœur, Kuroko se retrouva affecté par l'attitude de l'espèce humaine.


End file.
